


an overgrown garden around a dead hero's grave.

by sprucetreess



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, No Romance, angst kinda? idk, platonic, uhm idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucetreess/pseuds/sprucetreess
Summary: this is based off a song by beetlebug calledovergrown garden!she made an ode to l'manburg, but her other songs are good too! go check them out!
Kudos: 12





	an overgrown garden around a dead hero's grave.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a song by beetlebug called [overgrown garden! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMMFZ3xQH-M&feature=emb_title) she made an ode to l'manburg, but her other songs are good too! go check them out!

tubbo and ranboo walked into the garden where tommy's grave sat. it was many years since he had passed away, but they still tried to visit any time that they could. the plants around the garden had overgrown, seeping way past the limits of they were supposed to be. trees were bumping into eachother, roots scattered across the floor, and vines covered nearly every inch of the fence. they could barely remember what this used to look like the first day when they came here, a couple hours after tommy last his final life. 

neither ranboo or tubbo had gotten to say goodbye.

little did ranboo and tubbo know, tommy had been there these past years. each time they visited, he was watching. and oh how tommy wished he could say goodbye back. it was like he was watching a tv show where the people in the show were talking to him, but they didn't know that there was a film crew. it hurt, so badly.

he started to hum a tune. wilbur sung it to him and tubbo once, whilst reminiscing about his former wife, sally.

_i wonder if you'll  
leave me behind someday  
among the wildflowers and the lillies  
sleeping by the way. _

tommy then realized how much the song related to him. he'd always felt as if tubbo had left him for ranboo, which made sense. why wouldn't tubbo leave tommy for ranboo? not like they even thought tommy was existing anymore.

_the sunlight dances beyond the yard and painted your eyes in green  
but you're fixated on the candytufts  
and you hadn't the time for me_

tommy felt tears start to form at his eyes. he just wished he could talk to tubbo again.

_i wonder if you'll leave me behind someday  
Among the wildflowers and the lilies sleeping by the way  
but it's okay because i would do anything for you _

tommy remembered how he would give his life for tubbo, and tubbo would give his life for tommy. they'd do anything for eachother. even visit a grave nearly every day for years.

_i washed my hair 'til it trickled down the drain  
as the lavender filled the air  
the scent might drive me half insane  
but maybe you'll see me then _

tubbo and ranboo turned. slightly glowing drops of water were falling from a specific spot. it came with a slight noise of sobbing, from a familiar voice.

_i wonder if you'll leave me behind someday  
among the wildflowers and the lilies sleeping by the way  
But it's okay because i would do anything for you _

"tommy?"

the boy's outline appeared faintly. he seemed not to yet notice that he was the slightest bit visible.

_the rhododendron's crimson flame  
set fire to the sleepy air  
and lit the early morning haze  
that glistened in your tangled hair _

the boy quietly hummed a tune. tubbo remembered it.

_the thorns grew tighter everyday  
'round your ankles dripping red  
you placed a crown of marigolds on my head and then you said  
as you tried to pull your bloody hands away _

tubbo remembered all the bad times they'd been through. him and tommy. he thought tommy had given up on him. tommy would never give up on him.

_"i'm never gonna leave you behind someday  
in the daisies and the bluebells weeping by the way  
because i love you and i would do anything  
i would do anything  
anything at all" _

the two boys sung together, both in peace that they knew one another were alright.

tommy didn't appear for a long time after that, but tubbo knew he was alright. they both were alright.


End file.
